Expressive Constructs Inc. is a small service based biotechnology company that was founded in 1998 to address the growing need for innovative developments in protein expression and liquid chromatography applications. the focus of this SBIR project grant is to develop a novel system for bacteria that will dramatically improve the yield of soluble and active proteins, many of which may prove useful in health-related applications. The novel approach is to utilize robust and general purpose protein genes from shrimp. It will be determined whether proteins from shrimp can assist proper folding of recombinant proteins that are not normally soluble when expressed in E. coli. Since these proteins also stabilize aggregation-prone protein intermediates, and inhibit certain classes of proteases, the second goal of this SBIR grant is to examine the feasibility of using this class of proteins for liquid chromatography applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE